Yin Yang Yo!: The Big WooFoo Adventure
Yin Yang Yo!: A Big WooFoo Adventure is the first Yin Yang Yo! movie to be released in theatres. After its Season 3 conclusion, it will be released in either November or December 2014. Although it's meant to be a sequel to Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie, it takes place after the Season 3 finale. In Japan, it will be Yin Yang Yo!: Live-Action Format Adventure Alpha, and will be released in Japanese theatres sometime in 2015, and it will be exclusively distributed by Toei Company Ltd. in Japan. The film may get either a PG or PG-13 rating. Directed by: GenndyTartakovsky Produced by: Michelle Murdocca Executive Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell, Jonathan Tzachor Screenplay by: Ehren Kruger, Steve Marmell, Eric Trueheart, Sib Ventress Based on: "Yin Yang Yo!" television series created by Bob Boyle Narrated by: Adam West Starring: Dick Miller, Yamato Kinjo, Channing Tatum, Amr Waked, Megan Fox, Cheech Marin, Luke Perry, Rihanna, Samuel L. Jackson, Bruce Willis Music By: Steve Jabonlosky (original Yin Yang Yo! music score by Mike Tavera) Edited By: Roger Barton, Joel Negron Cinematography: Bill Pope A.S.C. Studio: Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Columbia Pictures, Saban Brands, Saban Capitol Group Distributed by: Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Columbia Pictures Release Date: November 22, 2014 Country of origin: USA Language: English PLOT: Dr. Amerutto, leader of a mysterious terrorist organization B.I.O.S., invents a device that can transport cartoon characters from television screens to the live-action human world(the same world Yin and Yang went to in Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie). He selects Yin and Yang, and pulls them here during a battle. While finding a way to escape from being part of Amerutto's experiments, a secret peace-keeping organization P.A.T.R.I.O.T. finds them and decides to help them escape and expose Amerutto's actions. Meanwhile, while Master Yo and the WooFoo Army are looking for them, they are pursued by Kevin Irons! And they all fell to the same portal that Amerutto used to grab Yin and Yang to our world. And Carl is taking an advantage of this matter to take over the town! How is anyone going to succeed?! CAST: Dick Miller as Dr. Amerutto, the film's main antagonist. Amerutto is a Nobel-Prize winning scientist, but in secret, he is a leader of an evil organization B.I.O.S., who are obsessed with science. He is responsible for pulling Yin and Yang into our world. He also created a son and brother for himself to "moon away the lonelines." Yamato Kenji as Agent Billy Chan, top agent of P.A.T.R.I.O.T. who is a big fan of Yin Yang Yo! as a kid. So he befriends Yin and Yang instantly. Channing Tatum as Ali Najar-Ahd Amerutto, Amerutto's 29-year-old son he created. He was a stripper but inside, he wants to be a butcher. Amr Waked as Samo Gafad Amerutto, Dr. Amerutto's younger brother he created that works as his cigar-chomping radio show host. But he wants to be a weatherman deep inside. Megan Fox as Maya Gifford, Billy Chan's love interest. Cheech Marin as Luigi Herdanez, a Latin vagabond Roger Jr. and Jobeaux befriend. He was revealed to be an agent of P.A.T.R.I.O.T. later on. Luke Perry as Seth Weber, a hippie that Dave and Boogeyman befriend. He was a P.A.T.R.I.O.T. agent as the story progresses. Rihanna as Penny Plummer, a pop star that Coop and Melodia befriend. She was later known as a P.A.T.R.I.O.T. agent. Samuel L. Jackson as Doctor Tucker Ridders, Colonel Bank's right-hand man. Bruce Willis as Colonel Frank Banks, leader and founder of P.A.T.R.I.O.T., fighting to keep the peace of the world. TBA as Kevin Irons, who chased Master Yo and his companions to the portal to the human world. After helping Amerutto with his plans, Irons later got doublecrossed. 'Voice Cast:' Greg Cipes as Yang Lacey Chabert as Yin, Agent 10 Kevin Michael Richardson as Master Yo Jason Marsden as Jack Corey Burton as Carl Spike Spencer as Herman John DiMaggio as Bakermuff Maurice LaMarche as Zarnot Tom Kenny as Coop Crystal Scales as Lena Lauren Tom as Melodia Rob Paulsen as Roger Jr., Dave Frank Welker as Agent 6, Agent 2, Special Vocal Effects Bumper Robinson as Boogeyman Bill Engvall as Jobeaux Jim Cummings as Dr. Amerutto's vocals Seth MacFarlane as Manotaur Jeff Bennett as President Muffins, The Puffin Fred Tatasciore as Dr. Amerutto's monster form Tara Strong as Smoke RECEPTION Critical Reception: Box Office: Awards: SOUNDTRACK: Songs at the End Credits: #"Killa" by Cherrish featuring Yung Joc #"Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls #"Nothin's Gonna Stand in Our Way" by Spectre General #"Yin Yang Yo!" theme remix by Steve Jablonsky Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Feature film Category:MGM Category:Saban Category:Saban films Category:Comedy Category:Science fantasy